Semua Salahmu
by Abljsdnt
Summary: Karena kecerobohan seorang Hanji, Rivaille harus bertukar nyawa dengan muridnya sendiri yang bernama Eren/Akhirnya Eren tau apa yang membuat mereka begini, dan Rivaille? Bermain-main dengan tubuh Eren ternyata menyenangkan juga/RiEren/Ch.2
1. Kenapa begini?

Jam sudah menunjukan tepat pukul tiga pagi, namun dentingan kaca dan asap berwarna mencurigakan masih setia di dalam ruangan yang tidak begitu besar ini, kadang suara tawa seseorang terdengar samar membuat suasana sedikit menakutkan. Ditengah ruangan, seseorang masih setia menggoyang-goyangkan tabung reaksi sambil tersenyum menyeramkan.

"Khufufufu~ tinggal kutambahkan satu larutan lagi, dan larutan ini menjadi sempurna~" suara serak dan mengerikan itu keluar dari sosok ditengah ruangan, sosok dengan rambut yang sudah terikat kendur itu menyeringai iblis sambil melihat larutan ciptaannya,—yang entah itu mengandung efek apa. Lingkar hitam dan keadaannya yang acak-acakan sungguh membuatnya terlihat seperti ilmuan gila yang sedang membuat ramuan untuk menukar jiwa seseorang.

—Atau ternyata, memang seperti itu kenyataannya.

* * *

Semua salahmu

Shingeki No Kyojin © Hajime Isayama

Rivaille x Eren

'_Karena kecerobohan seorang Hanji Zoe, Rivaille harus bertukar nyawa dengan muridnya sendiri yang bernama Eren'_

BL, AU, OOC, etc…

* * *

Ini pagi yang sangat meleahkan untuk sosok laki-laki berbadan sekitar 160cm yang sedang mengacak-acak rambutnya kesal, ini sudah kali ketiga dimana muridnya yang bernama Eren harus menghadap padanya karena sudah berkali-kali melakukan kesalahan yang mengganggu ketertiban dalam pelajaran.

"Jadi apa salahmu saat pelajaran Petra hm?" Rivaille mengerutkan alisnya menatap laki-laki muda didepannya.

"Aku hanya bertanya pada Jean pak, sungguh, saya tidak mengobrol!" laki-laki muda bernama Eren itu membuat jarinya menjadi tanda 'peace' dan mengangkatnya.

"Tidak mengobrol? Petra mengatakan bahwa ia sudah menegurmu tiga kali karena kau tidak bisa berhenti berceloteh. Bercerita boleh saja, tapi kau harus ingat waktu Eren, ini sudah yang ketga kalinya kau diadukan oleh guru yang berbeda" Rivaille menatap Eren langsung kematanya, Eren yang sedikit ngeri dengan tatapan gurunya hanya memainkan jarinya cemas.

Rivaille menghela nafasnya berat, ia tidak tau lagi dengan anak ini. Dia masih baru, baru tiga bulan bersekolah disini, namun sifatnya yang kekanakan itu membuatnya sedikit lebih susah diatur dibading anak-anak yang lain.

"Yasudahlah" Rivaille meletakan kertas yang padat dengan tulisan ditanganya, ia menatap kembali menatap Eren. "Tolong ambilkan aku kopi, dan jangan kemana-kemana dulu setelah mengambilnya" kata Rivaille,mendengarnya Eren mengangguk mantap.

* * *

"Huft- apaan sih, aku kan tidak mengobrol, aku hanya bertanya ada Jean dan bukan mengobrol!" sepanjang perjalanan menuju dapur guru Eren terus bergumam kesal sambil menggerak-gerakan badannya aneh, sering kali ia mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya, mengembungkan pipinya, menyentakan kakinya kesal mengingat perktaan wali kelasnya yang cebol dimatanya.

Ingin rasanya ia menentang kalimat wali kelas mungilnya itu, namun ia takut—jangankan ditentang, hanya ditatap saja nyalinya ciut, apalagi jika ia menentang wali kelasnya itu.

_Cklek… _

Eren segera melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam dapur guru yang sepi, ia melihat sekeliling, mencoba mencari cangkir dan termos berisi kopi yang masih panas.

"Itu dia" ia tersenyum setelah menemukan rak yang brisi penuh cangkir-cangkir putih yang berjejer rapih, tangannya menjangkau penuh kehati-hatian, takut tiba-tiba tangannya licin dan mengakibatkan cangkir itu jatuh, dan ia harus mendekam lebih lama untuk mendengar ceramah wali kelasnya.

Setelah mendapatkan cangkir yang ia cari, ia memutar pandanganya mencari termos kopi.

Sudah 5 menit setelah pencariannya, ternyata termos kopi itu tak kunjung ditemukan, yang membuatnya terpaksa membuat kopi untuk gurunya secara manual. Saat Eren hendak menyalakan kompor yang diatasnya sudah bertengger sebuah panci kecil dengan air yang tidak begitu banyak, matanya mendapati subuah cangkir putih berisi air berwarna hitam yang mengeluarkan asap. Wajahnya langsung mengeluarkan ekspresi bahagia.

'Tuhan memang baik kepadaku! Ia tidak ingin membuatku kelelahan membuat kopi, eh? Tapi kok ini lebih kental daripada kopi yang biasa aku lihat ya?' Eren menggenggam cangkir itu sambil sedikit memastikan. "Ah, mungkin saja kopi disini memang lebih kental daripada yang biasa kulihat" ia mengatakan tanpa curiga sedikitpun.

Setelah memastikan sekalilagi bahwa kopi itu tidak ada yang memiliki, dengan segera Eren berjalan meninggalkan dapur menuju ruang Rivaille kembali, dengan senyum yang terpampang jelas diwajahnya.

Senyuman senang, tanpa kecurigaan sedikitpun pada kopi tadi.

* * *

"Permisi" setelah mengetuk pintu, Eren mencoba membuka pintu dengan tangannya yang masih mencengkram cangkir erat, dan mendorong pintu besar dihadapannya dengan badanya. "Maaf lama pak, tadi saya kesulitan mencari kopinya".

"Hm" hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Rivaille. Eren cemberut mendengarnya, ia merasa tidak dihargai.

Eren meletakan cangkir berisi cairan yang ia sebut kopi diatas meja kerja Rivaille, lalu ia kembali duduk dikursinya.

"Kau besok ingin kembali ke rumahmu, atau tetap diasrama?" kalimat tanya yang keluar dari mulut Rivaille membuat Eren mengangkat wajahnya lalu melihat kearah wali kelasnya.

"Aku rasa aku tetap diasrama, ayah dan ibuku masih belum pulang dari luar negri" eren menjawab sambil memainkan jarinya, ia bosan tidak ada mainan apapun.

Sekolah Eren ini memang mengadakan sitem asrama, dan anak-anak dapat pulang kerumah masing-masing saat libur, kebetulan besok adalah hari libur musim panas, dan sekolah mengizinkan murid-murd disana untuk pulang, namun jika ada yang tetap ingin diasrama, tidak masalah, karena guru pun begitu, memiliki ruangan pribadi masing-masing selain dari ruang guru, dan ruangan itu tertata seperti kmar, dengan kasur dan toilet setiap ruangan, dan itu memang bertujuan untuk temapat guru itu menginap.

Rivaille menggapai cangkir di mejanya, ia melihat kearah cangkir berisi 'kopi' itu, lalu dahinya berkerut bingung.

'Kopi ini tidak panas, tapi kenapa bisa mengeluarkan asap seperti ini?' pikiran curiga melintas di kepala Rivaille, ia menatap lekat kearah cangkir putih digenggamanya, membuat Eren menatapnya keheranan.

"Apa ada yang salah dengan kopi buatan saya pak?" mata Eren mengerjap bingung, namun tangan kananya yang ada dibelakang membuat tanda silang dengan jarinya.

"Tidak" tanpa penolakan Rivaille menegak 'kopi'-itu, namun baru satu tegukan lidahnya merasakan rasa yang sangat tidak jelas dari 'kopi' yang eren katakana buatanya, rasanya seperti air sabun yang bercampur dengan rasa aneh seperti pisang busuk dan rasa aneh lainya, perutnya menolak hal itu, membuat ia mual dan ingin muntah seketika.

Rivaille berlari menuju toilet yang berada di ruangannya, tangan kananya menutup mulutnya dan tangan kirinya meremas perutnya.

Eren menganga kaget dengan reaksi ajaib Rivaille setelah meminum 'kopi' temuannya. Matanya menatap penasaran pada cangkir yang ada di atas meja Rivaille dengan penuh rasa penasaran dikepalanya.

'Kenapa dengan kopi itu?'

Karena rasa penasaran sudah memuncak, Eren mengambil cangkir tadi dan mengendusnya sedikit.

Busuk.

Ini lebih parah daripda bau kaus kaki ayahnya yang lupa dicuci! Ini benar-benar parah! Tapi Eren rasa bukan karena bau yang membuat Rivaille sampai harus mengeluarkan isi perutnya.

Eren menjulurkan lidahnya untuk merasakan minumanya, lalu mengecap cairan yang menempel dilidahnya, ia langsung melotot merasakan betapa abstraknya rasa dari air kental yang menyerupai kopi.

'Ini racun!' batin Eren meraung sedih, lidahnya seolah diberi racun dan akhirnya mati rasa, namun prutnya bereaksi sama seperti Rivaille. Ia memegangi perutnya dan mulutnya, matanya melirik ke berbagai arah, mencoba mencari tempat dimana ia bisa mengeluarkan apa yg perutnya ingin keluarkan.

Ia berlari mondar-mandir, mau di pot bunga, ia takut jika Rivaille akan menemukan bekas muntahanya dan akhirnya ia akan disidang lebih lanjut. Namun semakin lama, rasa mualnya hilang, dan digantikan dengan rasa kantuk yang luar biasa, Eren berjalan kearah asal, sampai akhirnya ia menemukan kasur di ruangan pribadi Rivaille ini, lalu membaringkan badanya nyaman, tanpa memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi saat ia membuka matanya nanti.

* * *

Dilain tempat, diwaktu yang sama..

"Heee! Dimana aku meletakannya?" sorang dengan rambut diikat dan jas lab sedang mengelilingi dapur guru dengan raut muka bingung, ia yakin ia meletakan penemuannya diatas meja ditengah-tengah ruangan, namun sekarang cangkir itu hilang begitu saja. "Oh ayolah! Mana mungkin hilang? Bisa gawat jika ramuan itu terminum oleh orang, larutan itu masih belum sempurna!" katanya sambil terus mencari.

Dan tanpa sosok itu tau, larutan penemuannya itu, sudah berada di tangan laki-laki yang sedang berjalan menuju ruangan wali kelasnya, baru saja ia keluar, 10 detik sebelum sosok berjas lab ini masuk.

Tepat 10 detik yang lalu, larutan penukar nyawa miliknya sudah ada ditangan orang lain.

* * *

Rivaille membuka matanya yang berat, ia berada di kasurnya, padahal tadi ia merasa bahwa ia berada di kamar mandi, karena cairan aneh yang entah apa itu, yang akhirnya membuatnya mengantuk berat, dan tertidur di kamar mandi.

"Cairan apa i— su- suaraku" Rivaille tersentak kaget, bukan, ini bukan suaranya! Suaranya tidak seperti ini, suaranya masih lebih berat daripada ini, ia melihat keselilingnya, melihat kearah dirinya, celana seragam? ia guru, bukan murid namun ia mengenakan celana seragam. karena terlalu bingung dengan keadaan, ia berlari menuju kaca yang ada di ruanganya.

Matanya membulat melihat sosok yang terpampang di dalam kaca.

Ia bukan melihat dirinya, sosok laki-laki dengan wajah yang datar.

Namun sosok laki-laki manis yang menjabat sebagai muritnya.

Sosok Ere-

"KYAAAAAAA!" dan suara lengkingan namun berat menggema dari kamar mandi, Rivaille yakin betul bahwa itu suara miliknya, walaupun ia belum pernah menjerit seperti wanita seperti itu.

Rivaille langsung berlari menuju kamarmandi dan mendobrak paksa pintunya, menampilkan sosok tubuh miliknya yang sedangberdiri didepan watafel memegangi wajahnya di kaca kamarmandi.

"Ke— kenapa aku ada disana?" Rivaille menunjuk sosok didepan wastafel tersebut.

"Ke— kenapa badan saya disana?" raut wajah Rivaille yang didalamnya terdapat Eren membuat raut seolah ingin menangis. "Kembalikan badan saya!" dan sosok Rivaille itu langsung menghampiri tubuh Eren yang terdapat Rivaille di dalamnya, tubuh Rivaille itu menarik-narik tubuh Eren sambil menahan tangisnya, sungguh Rivaille tidak ingin tubuhnya menjadi begitu OOC saat Eren mengendalikannya.

"Sabar Eren! Aku juga tidak tau kenapa bisa seperti ini! Kita harus melakukan cara agar kita dapat kembali ketubuh kita seperti semula! Sudahlah, jangan, menangis dengan tubuhku, itu menjijikan!" cukup cepat Rivaille sadar bahwa ia dan Eren telah bertukar raga, ia mencoba menenangkan muridnya ini yang sudah menariki tubuhnya yang sedang Rivaille kendalikan sambil menangis, dan yang artinya, ia menangis mengenakan tubuh Rivaille. Rivaille menangis? Err-

Eren menghentikan tarikan brutalnya, matanya yang seharusnya mata milik Rivaille menatap mata yang sebenarnya miliknya.

"Bagaimana caranya kita kembali?" katanya dengan suara serak, mengelap airmatanya, pipinya ia kembungkan.

"Aku belum tau, jadi secara terpaksa, kita harus tetap seperti ini sampai kita tau bagaiman caranya kembali" jawab Rivaille.

"Tapi itu kapan?" Eren kembali bertanya, pertanyaan yang Rivaille sendiri belum tau kapan.

"Ha—ah entahlah, aku juga tidak tau, aku lelah, aku butuh mandi! Keluarlah aku mau mandi" sahut Rivaille tak sadar akan ucapanya. Mendengarnya wajah Eren—itu wajah Rivaille yang dikendalikan oleh Eren— memerah.

"Ta— tapi pak!"

"Tapi apa?" Rivaille menatap Eren sebal, ia benar-benar butuh mandi, ia butuh kesegaran, dan badan Eren ini mudah sekali berkeringat, membuatnya risih.

"Jika anda mandi dengan tubuh itu, berarti anda secra tidak langsung, memandikan tubuh saya, dan—dan" Eren berkata, membut Rivaille mengerutkan dahinya.

"Maksudmu?" Rivaille belum sadar ternyata.

"Anda sama saja melihat tubuh saya telanjang, dan memandikanya!" dan kalimat itu sukses menyadarkan Rivaille, soal hal itu. Jika ia mandi, sama saja ia melihat tubuh Eren telanjang, dan sebaliknya, Eren akan melihat tubuhnya yang masih suci.

Rivaille meneguk ludahnya. Ia menatap Eren lekat-lekat.

"Bagaimana jika kita saling memandikan?"

Dan wajah Eren benar-benar sudah semerah tomat. Ia tidak tau lagi mesti bagaimana. Menerimanya, sama saja merelakan tubuhnya dilihatkan kepada wali kelasnya, walaupun sebaliknya juga, menolaknya sama saja ia tidak akan mandi selama ia masih terjebak di tubuh wali kelasnya itu.

Mereka rasa hari-hari mereka akan benar-benar menjadi hari yang sulit dijalani.

TBC?

* * *

*tanggal: 7/30/2013

*jam: 09:29 P.M

000000  
Catatan:

Saya author baru di duna per-ffn-an, jadi saya mohon maaf jika cerita saya tidak menarik, *bungkuk

Karena saya baru, sepertinya harus kenalan dulu,

nama saya Abel, ^^ panggil Abel aja, ^^

Ini belum ada humornya karena belum ada waktu yg tepat buat nyelipin humornya,

Ada yg ingin saya melanjutkan ini?

Kalian bisa kasih saran, kritikan, atau apapun, asal jangan penghinaan, saya masih belum siap.

Maaf jika banyak kesalahan, alur kecepatan, atau sulit dimengerti, aku masih belum menguasai banget nulis begini. Tapi aku akan coba sekuat tenaga!

Saran dan ide saya terima, saya sangat butuh itu. ^^)/

Saya akan lanjutkan jika ada yg meminta melanjutkan, jika tidak ya, saya tidak lanjutkan,

Maaf kalau cuman nyampah, sungguh gak berniat nyampah di sini~

Mungkin segitu aja dulu, Review ya… ^^

~Abljsdnt


	2. Masalah datang lagi,

"_Bagaimana jika kita saling memandikan?"_

_Dan wajah Eren benar-benar sudah semerah tomat. Ia tidak tau lagi mesti bagaimana. Menerimanya, sama saja merelakan tubuhnya dilihatkan kepada wali kelasnya, walaupun sebaliknya juga, menolaknya sama saja ia tidak akan mandi selama ia masih terjebak di tubuh wali kelasnya itu. _

* * *

Semua salahmu

Shingeki No Kyojin © Hajime Isayama

Rivaille x Eren

'_Karena kecerobohan seorang Hanji Zoe, Rivaille harus bertukar nyawa dengan muridnya sendiri yang bernama Eren'_

BL, AU, OOC, etc…

Chapter 2

(maaf jika ada yang bingung nanti, disni Eren dibadan Rivaille, dan Rivaille dibadan Eren, jadi nanti jika ada kejadian contohnya, Eren terjatuh, ia terjatuh dengan badan Rivalle, jadi seolah Rivaille yang jatuh, padahal itu Eren *bahkan ngejelasinnya aja gak bisa*)

* * *

Eren mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali, bingung dengan pernyataan gurunya itu. Saling memandikan? Kenapa gurunya bisa dengan mudah mengatakan hal seperti itu, hal yang seharusnya tidak didengarnya dengan telinganya yang masih suci.

"Maksud bapak?" Eren masih butuh penjelasan soal 'saling memandikan' yang dimaksud gurunya.

"Kita saling memandikan, masa begitu saja tidak tau, kau anak kelas berapa?" tertohok, Eren tau saling memandikan, tapi dalam hal ini, memandikan artinya.

Ia harus memandikan tubuh yang ada di depannya. Ok, walaupun itu tubuhya, tapi yang ada di dalamnya bukan dia, melainkan gurunya sendiri. Ia tidak mau kalau sampai saat ia sedang asik menyabuni, tiba-tiba tangannya menyentuh sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya disentuh, dan akhirnya membangunkan sesuatu, sesuatu yang tidak selayaknya bangun disaat seperti ini, membayangkannya Eren mau menangis.

"Ta— tapi pak" Eren meneguk ludahnya sendiri, ia merasa canggung sekarang, memikirkan saling memandikan, membuka baju, membayangkan ia bisa melihat tubuh wali kelasnya yang terbentuk, sek— ok! Pikiranmu kotor Eren!

"Tapi apa?" Rivaille mendelik, Eren menatapnya ragu.

"Sa—saya masih belum siap pak"

Eren, kalimatmu seperti perawan desa yang mau di apakan nak.

.

.

.

Sungguh mood Rivaille berantakan pagi ini, ia benar-benar kesal sekarang. Terjebak dalam tubuh Eren sama sekali tidak ada menyenangkannya, tubuhnya masih 1000 kali lebih enak dibandingkan tubuh muridnya yang satu ini.

Setelah gagalnya acara saling memandikan karena Rivaille tak tega melihat tubuhnya yang dikendalikan Eren seperti perawan desa yang mau ditiduri—berwajah memerah sambil memainkan jari— dan secara terpaksa, Rivaille mengurungkan niatnya untuk mandi, seperti hilang selera, ia takut tubuhnya malah akan berjerit histeris seperti korban pelecehan seksual, ia terlalu takut melihat ke OOC-an tubuhnya.

Dan yang lebih membuat mood Rivaille hancur adalah, kamar Eren. Kamar Eren adalah tempat paling menjijikan dimatanya. Bagaimana bisa Rivaille menemukan celana dalam di bawah bantal, kertas-kertas ulangan ada di kolong kasur, buku dimana-mana, dan yang terparah adalah, ia menemukan seekor kecoa sedang berjalan seolah ia adalah bos diruangan itu. Semua itu membuat malam Rivaille menjadi malam bersih-bersih. Kacau!

"Tch!" Rivaille membuka pintu geser kaca yang menuju kebalkon, sambil membawa sekeranjang penuh pakaian yang baru saja ini cuci, ia benar-benar tidak tahan dengan tumpukan pakaian kotor yang menggunung di kamar Eren. "Bagaimana dia bisa hidup dengan keadaan seperti ini? Jika bertemu, akan kuhukum dia!" Rivaille benar-benar kesal ternyata.

.

.

.

Lain Rivaille, lain juga Eren. Eren justru sangat menikmati menjadi seorang Rivaille, mengapa? Karena fasilitas guru ternyata sangat menakjubkan. Pagi hari sarapan dengan makanan lezat, ruangan lebih luas, ada TV di kamar, dan berbagai hal menyenangkan lainnya.

"Pantas saja si Rivaille itu betah dikamarnya! Dan kamar ini bersih sekali" kata Eren memandangi setiap inci kamar Rivaille sambil berputar-putar di kursi kerja Rivaille. Namun tiba-tiba putaran dikursinya terhenti tepat setelah ia mengatakan bersih sekali, wajahnya berubah panik, keringat dingin mengalir diwajahnya. Ia teringat kamarnya yang sangat-sangat berantakan.

"Gawat, bisa-bisa si Rivaille itu menghukumku karena telah membiarkannya tidur di tempat nan awesome itu" segera saja Eren tancap gas menuju asrama murid, menuju kamarnya.

Sungguh itu adalah emandangan paling langka, tubuh Rivaille berlari bak titan lenje kebakaran sempak. Erwin yang berpapasan dengan Rivaille yang berjiwa Eren sampai menganga melihat kejadian nan OOC dari tubuh Rivaille.

"Tenang Erwin, ini hanya halusinasi mu, itu adalah ilusi, tenang tenang, ini bukan akhir dunia ok!" kata Erwin sambil menenangkan dirinya sendiri, tangannya bergerak keatas kebawah, sambil menarik nafas dalam.

Eren berlari sekuat tenaga, ia mulai merasa lelah dan kakinya panas saat melewati aspal tanpa alas kaki, terlalu panik untuk memakai sandal. Beberapa kali kakinya tersandung saat berlari. Asrama guru dan murid memang dipisahkan jarak yang lumayan jauh.

Saat Eren sudah mendekati pintu kamar asramanya di lantai 3, dengan cepat ia meraih knop pintu dan membuka pintu kamar-nya dengan cepat.

_BRAK!_

Pintu terbuka, dan betapa kagetnya Eren saat memandangi pemandangan di hadapannya.

Sosok Rivaille, sedang memegangi celana dalamnya sambil tersenyum mencurigakan, celana dalamnya—

"KYAAA! Dasar guru mesum! Apa yang kau lakukan dengan celana dalamku!" Eren berjalan dengan wajah yang memerah sambil merebut celana miliknya, memeluknya erat, takut di rebut oleh gurunya dan dijadikan bahan berimajinasi— stop Eren, Rivaille tak berniat jahat pada celana dalamu.

"Kau apa-apaan sih? Aku hanya mencucinya kau tau? Dan aku mau menjemurnya, kau berpikir aku melakukan apa dengan celana dalamu hah?" Rivaille berkata, matanya menatap Eren. Eren meneguk ludah, ditatap oleh tubuh sendiri itu ternyata tidak enak.

"Tapi-" Eren mencoba berkata, matanya bergerak kesekeiling asal tidak menatap Rivaille langsung.

"Tapi apa? Kau seharusnya berterima kasih karena aku telah berbaik hati membersihkan kamarmu yang tidak ada bedanya dari kapal pecah, bahkan kapal pecah lebih rapi daripada kapalmu"

Eren memutar badannya dan melihat kesekelilingnya, memang kamarnya sudah rapi, dan bersih.

"Hehe- makasih pak" Eren berputar kembli menghadap Rivaille dengan cengiran di wajahnya.

'Ternyata jika aku tersenyum semengerikan itu ya?' Rivaille membatin miris memandangi tubuhnya yang sekarang sedang nyengir 5 jari khas anak-anak.

"Hehe— ngomong-ngomong bapak sudah makan? Kalo belum ayo saya temani, sebagai tanda terimakasih dan tanda maaf" Eren menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Baiklah, belikan aku nasi campur, yang spesial, tanpa protes, atau aku tidak akan memaafkanmu" kata Rivaille datar.

Eren menganga mendengar kalimat gurunya. Nasi campur spesial itu cukup membuat Eren ingin nangis jumpalitan membayangkan nasib dompetnya, nasi campur itu bahkan dapat langsung membuat dompetnya kosong, nasi itu benar-benar spesial sampai harganya juga sangat spesial, 5 kali lipat dari harga yang biasa.

"Tapi pak, uang saya—" Eren baru mau memberi alasan kepada gurunya, namun karena geraman dari sang guru, ia dengan sangat terpaksa mengiyakan dan merelakan uang jajannya ludes dalam sekejap.

Rivaille berjalan duluan menuju pintu, saat sampai di depan pintu Rivaille berhanti.

"Ayo cepatlah, kau mau keluar dengan celana dalam di genggamanmu?" Rivaille menyeringai tipis sekali hampir tidak terlihat. "Tapi kalau dilihat, celana dalammu kecil, aku yakin 'itu' milikmu juga kecil" dan Rivaille beranjak keluar kamar.

Eren melongo ditempat, ia mencerna kalimat gurunya yang seang terjebak di dalam badanya itu.

'Apa yang ia katakan? Itu milikku kecil… itu milikku— i… 'ITU'?!" Eren baru _ngeh _tentang perkataan gurunya, membuat perasaannya campur aduk, malu dan kesal benar-benar menyelimuti dirinya.

Dengan sekali lemparan ia membuang celana dalamnya kesembarang arah, wajahnya merah menahan malu—walau yang terlihat adalah wajah Rivaille yang memerah dengan OOC-nya— kepalanya panas seakan mau meledak.

"A- apa maksudnya mengatakan 'itu' milikku kecil, memangnya punyanya dia sebesar apa? Paling tak ada beda, bandanya kan kecil begitu! Dan masalah kecil kan itu masih pertumbuhan…. Ugh- kenapa aku memikirkannya? Masa sih itu milikku kecil… AAAA! DASAR GURU MESUM!" Eren meremas kepalanya yang seakan mau meledak, membahas soal 'itu'-nya benar-benar membuatnya serasa mau meledak.

Diluar pintu Rivaille yang mendengar suara Eren hanya menyeringai lebar. Tumben ia mengeluarkan ekspresi lebih.

.

.

.

Rivaille dan Eren seperti menjadi miss universe dadakan, semua mata tertuju pada mereka, ada yang heran, kaget, bahkan senang, akhirnya Eren tidak jomblo lagi(?).

Rivaille dan Eren memang berjalan seperti sepasang kekasih, berdampingan sambil berpegangan tangan—hanya Rivaille yang mencengkram tangan Eren kuat karena takut Eren kabur tidak membelikannya makanan.

"Pak… lepaskan tangan bapak, sakit" Eren berbisik ditengah perjalanannya kekantin sekolah, namun seperti tuli. Rivaille tidak menjawab, bahkan menoleh saja tidak. Eren cemberut. "Saya gak akan kabur deh pak, serius deh" dan dia masih dihiraukan. Eren menyentakan kakinya kesal.

Kantin sudah dekat, tadi Eren sempat berpapasan dengan beberapa temannya, yang semua menganga melihat 'kemesraan' antara dia dan Rivaille, ingin rasanya tadi Eren meneriaki minta tolong kepada mereka, namun tidak jadi, saat dia sadar bahwa ia sedang tidak menggunakan tubuhnya, melainkan tubuh gurunya.

Langkah mereka berhenti setelah mereka sampai tepat di depan pintu kantin. Eren memandangi gurunya bingung. Kenapa gurunya itu tidak langsung masuk saja, namun seketika ia merasakan sesuatu yang tidak baik setelah ia lihat gurunya mengangkat kaki yang seharusnya mailiknya itu.

_BRAK!_

Ya kan, gurunya benar-benar menendang pintu kantin yang tidak berdosa itu, membuat suara debuman kencang yang membuat kantin yang awalnya ribut, hening seketika.

"Pak, buka pakai tangan kan bisa, gak usah pakai kaki" Eren memandangi gurunya lelah.

"Knop pintu itu banyak bakterinya, tch" Rivaille menjawab dan langsung masuk keadalam kantin diikuti Eren yang menggerutu.

Mereka berdua masih setia dipandangi oleh murid-murid yang berada di kantin, Eren menemukan teman-temannya di meja dekat tembok sedang memandanginya minta penjelasan, ok, bukan dirinya, tapi Rivaille, karena Rivaille sedang menggunakan tubuhnya. Eren mau mewek melihat temanya tidak menyadarinya ada di dalam tubuh Rivaille.

"Kita duduk disitu" Rivaille melangkahkan kaki tubuh Eren menuju meja yang lumayan jauh dari yang lainnya, Eren menurut.

"Biar aku mengantri dahulu" Eren berjalan menuju tempat memesan, Rivaille duduk manis di kursinya, jika terlihat dari luar, seperti Rivaille yang mentarktir Eren makanan, tapi jika terlihat dari dalam, itu sebaliknya.

"Nasi campur special satu, kopi hangat tanpa gula satu, dan—" sudah sampai giliran Eren, Eren langsung memesan. Namun ia bingung harus memesan apa untuk dirinya, mengingat dompetnya sedang di kuras oleh gurunya. "—air putih dinginya satu" Eren meneguk ludah.

"Pak Rivaille!" Penjaga kantin berkata kaget. "Kenapa tidak telepon saja?" kata penjaga kantin sambil menyiapkan pesanan Eren.

"Err- sedang ingin beli langsung saja" alasanmu gak mutu Eren.

"Tumben sekali, ini pesananya" kata penjaga kantin sambil memberikan pesanan Eren, sungguh bau nasi campur itu menggiurkan, walaupun Eren sudah sarapan tadi, tapi tetap saja perutnya langsung bereaksi setelah mencium nasi campur didepannya.

"Ini uangnya" kata Eren sambil memberikan lembaran terakhir di dompetnya.

'Selamat tinggal sayang' Eren membatin miris.

Kasihan dia.

.

.

.

"Ini pak," Eren meletakan pesanan untuk gurunya dan mendudukan dirinya tepat didepan gurunya.

Saat Rivaille menyendokan makananya ke mulutnya, ia dapat melihat bahwa Eren memperhatikannya sambil menggigit sedotan air dinginya dengan tatapan ingin, walaupun agak menjijikan dimatanya saat menlihat bahwa itu tubuhnya yang menatap berharap begitu.

Setelah menelan suapan pertamanya, Rivaille beranjak dari kursinya, Eren menatapnya bingung sambil mengatakan ia mau kemana, tapi Rivaille tidak menjawabnya

Eren mendapati gurunya itu sedang meminta sesuatu pada penjaga kantin dan setelahnya Rivaille kembali, lalu memberikan sendok kepada Eren. Eren diam.

"Untuk apa pak?" Eren bertanya bodoh.

"Aku tau kau ingin Eren" Rivaille berkata, ia kembali menyendokan nasinya. "Kenapa diam? Kau tidak mau?" tanya Rivaille menatapnya tajam.

Eren hanya bergerak canggung dan ikut menyantap nasi campur bersama gurunya.

Romantis, sepiring berdua.

.

.

.

Dilain tempat, segerombolan anak sedang berbicara sambil memperhatikan sosok Rivaille dan Eren.

"Kau lihat itu! Lihat lihat! Si Rivaille ikut makan juga!" si botak berkata heboh.

"Iya! Kau lihat si Eren juga mengelap bibir si Rivaille!" si pitak(?) juga berkata dengan heboh layaknya ibu-ibu menemukan bahwa tetangganya berselingkuh dengan pemilik perusahaan.

"Ssst—Jean, Conny, jangan keras-keras, nanti ketahuan" si pirang dengan paras cantik menggerakan tangannya panik.

"Tapi mereka memang terlihat dekat, sangat dekat malah" kata sosok berotot sambil melahap daging ayamnya.

Yang paling tinggi diantara mereka mengangkat bahunya seolah tidak mngerti. "Seperti sepasang kekasih kan?" tanyanya kepada yang lain, yang lain hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

Disaat keadaan sedang hening karena masing-masing sedang memikirkan ada hubungan apa temannya dengan gurunya tersebut, tiba-tiba sosok dengan bintik-bintik di kedua pipinya nimbrung.

"Mereka pacaran atau apa? Aku dengar tadi, katanya ada yang melihat kalau sosok Rivaille keluar dari kamar Eren" kalimat itu membuat yang lain memandang sosok itu.

"Akan aku tanyakan nanti jika bertemu dengan Eren" kata-kata si pirang membuat si pitak yang berada di sebelahnya menyahut.

"Aku ikut ya" katanya.

Dan perkataannya disahuti dengan anggukan semangat si pirang, hingga rambutnya yang lumayan panjang bergoyang lucu, wajahnya tersenyum, matanya sampai menyipit dan pipinya agak bersemu merah pertanda ia senang. yang lain memandanginya, sendok Jean, si laki-laki pitak sampai jatuh melihat tampang malaikan milik laki-laki pirang itu.

Armin, dia manis ya?

.

.

.

Rivaille meletakan sedoknya dengan posisi telungkup, ia sudah kenyang, dan nasinya juga sudah habis, ia menatap tubuhnya yang sedang menegak air dengan khidmat.

"Aku mau ke toilet dulu" Rivaille berkata dan bangkit dari kursinya, sedikit merapihkan baju Eren yang sedari kemarin belum diganti. Ia masih belum mendapat persetujuan dari Eren untuk mandi, setidaknya ganti baju saja tidak. Padahal tubuh Eren benar-benar menyulitkan, lebih cepat berkeringat dibandingkan tubuhnya yang biasa.

Faktor umur? Mungkin.

"Baik" kata Eren sambil menatap gurunya.

"Jangan kemana-mana, kata gurunya sambil melangkah pergi, dan menghilang dibalik pintu kantin.

"Akhirnya, bebas sementara dari si Rivaille itu" Eren menghela nafas.

_BRAK!_

Hampir jantungan Eren mendengar tiba-tiba pintu kantin kembali terbuka dengan tidak wajar. Dan dapat ia lihat guru kimia yang sering dibilang sinting oleh anak-anak sedang menatapnya bahagia dan panik secara bersamaan.

"RIVAILLEEEEEEEE!" dan guru itu, Hanji sedang berlari kearahnya dan memeluknya. "Kau— kau harus tau ini, ini parah! Menakutkan! Berbahaya!" kata Hanji bertubi-tubi.

"A— ah, tenang sedikit, Hanji" kata Eren sambil mencoba melepaskan Hanji yang malah akan membuat tulangnya patah dan mati kehabisan napas.

"Kau tau, ramuanku hilang! Ramuan baru milikku hilang! Huaa! Bagaimana jika ada yang mengambilnya? Dan meminumnya! Bisa mati aku!" kata Hanji sambil mengibaskan tangannya disekitar wajahnya mencoba menghentikan paniknya.

"Memang itu ramuan apa?" tanya Eren penasaran.

"Ramuan baruku? Ramuan penukar Jiwa" Perkataan Hanji membuat mata Eren membelalak, jadi ramuan penukar jiwa? Apa itu yang membuat Rivaille dan Eren bertukar tempat begini?

"Dimana terakhir kau menaruhnya" tanya Eren memastikan.

"Di dapur guru, di cangkir putih"

Sekarang ia tau mengapa ia dan gurunya bisa seperti ini.

Satu misteri sudah belum hanya….

"Apa kau sudah membuat penawarnya, un- ja— jaga-jaga siapa tau ada yang tidak sengaja meminumnya" tanya Eren mencoba berbicara seperti Rivaille.

"Belum, dan ramuan itu tidak sempurna Rivaille, bisa bahaya jika tidak segera ketemu" kata Hanji, "Saat aku kembali menguji ramuan itu beberapa jam sebelum ramuan itu hilang, aku menemukan bahwa jika ramuan itu terminum, dan tidak diberi penawar dalam waktu 2 minggu" Eren meneguk ludahnya menunggu ucapan Hanji selanjutnya. "Korbannya bisa mendapat efek bermacam-macam, sakit-sakitan, bahkan MATI!"

Eren mau menangis mendengarnya.

'Ayah, ibu, selamatkan Eren'

Nasibmu, menyedihkan ya, Eren.

.

.

.

Dilain tempat, Rivaille sedang membersihkan tanganya yang tadi ia gunakan untuk makan sambil mencuci mukanya dengan air wastafel.

"Eren" merasa ia dipanggil, walau bukan namanya ia segera mengalihkan pandangannya dan melihat siapa yang memanggilnya, sosok rambut pirang dan sosok tampan dibelakangnya mendatanginya.

"Aku mau bicara" sosok tampan yang bernama Jean membuka mulutnya, Rivaille membuat gerakan seolah ia mengatakan 'bicara saja.

"Ano— tadi kami melihat kamu bersama dengan pak Rivaille di kantin, dan kalian terlihat sangat romantis, dan ung-" sosok pirang bernama Armin dihadapannya berkata canggung.

"Haaah- apa kau berpacaran dengan pak Rivaille?" kata Jean lagsung.

Rivaille diam sejenak, namun ia langsung menatap kedua teman Eren dengan senyuman yang lebih bisa dibilang seringaian iblis.

"Iya, aku berpacaran dengannya" jawab Rivaille dengan seringaiannya.

Bermain-main dengan tubuh Eren? Boleh juga.

.

.

.

TBC

catatan kedjhil:

maaf atas molor waktu sangat lama buat update ceeritanya... *pundung*

habisnya saya mandek inspirasi dan pulkam, parahnya di kampung saya gak ada sinyal sama sekali~ saya gak suka pergi ke warnet... *curcol*

oh iya maaf kalau chapter ini mesum sekali dan sangat nganu... (/w\) tapi chap ini sangat disayangkan gak naik rate, xD  
dan masalah typo, udah saya teliti dengan baik ff-nya.. kalo masih banyak typo, berarti kelewat, gak keliatan sama saya... *guling*

oh ya saya mau tanya, mending FF ini naik Rate apa enggak?

kalo naik rate yaaa~ bakal ada IYKWIM, tapi kalo enggak yaaa, yaudah gak ada, ._. tapi bakal tetep rada nyerempet nyerempet gimana gitu,

okelah segitu aja, saya massiiiih butuh kritiknya...

EEEEh, tunggu! author kan rencananya mau buat FF lagi, yg ini tetep di terusin kok, thenang azha~ kira-kira pair-nya yang bagus apa ya? aku kasih beberapa pilihan:

-RiEren (lagi)

-JeanArmin

-RainBert (author gak tau nama pair mereka)

-MikeErwin (ini juga)

-atau kalian mau usul?

ok, itu aja,

dan lagi,

makasih buat semua yang review bahkan nge-fave... saya terharu baca review-an kalian~ D''''X Review lagi ya~ kalo bisa yang banyak~  
kalo disini mau tanya-tanya juga gak apa, ^^ author jawab dengan senang hati.

salam kedjhup~

Abljsdnt


End file.
